nanohafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strangereal
Strangereal, designated "Non-management world 113th" by TSAB, is the world where most of the Ace Combat series take place. Called "Earth" by its own inhabitants, this world consists of six continents with over 60 nations. Notable nations including Emmeria, Estovakia, Osea, Belka, Ustio, Aurelia, Leasath, Erusea, Yuktobania and Federation of Central Usea. Despite this world lacked of people with magical aptitude, many ace pilots around this world are known to have equivalent proficiency and skill of at least S-rank air mages. Summary This world has seen numerous armed conflicts utilizing mass-based weaponry, the most recent and most notable conflict is the Belkan War that occurs in 0060 (1995 Strangereal year). By the end of the war in June 060, Belkan Federation which is on verge of defeat, unleashed seven nuclear weapons, plus another one which appeared to be a Lost Logia-grade WMD within their own territory. That incident, the presence of same model of advanced strategic weapons used on Earth (non-management world #97) five years prior and similarity between recent major natural calamities occured in both worlds eventually put this world on TSAB's priority watch-list. In the aftermath of the Belkan War TSAB made an attempt to extensively study the world's history - especially finding Principality of Belka's connection with the Ancient Belka. Meanwhile in 0069 (Strangereal year 2004), in the continent of Usea, a war rages on where a suspiciously familiar weapon being used during the war, prompts TSAB to dispatch the Arthra crews to monitor and investigate the war as it goes on. History Pre-Belkan War (0060) Strangereal was an obscure non-management world until words came into TSAB officials that a nation named Belka is performing an illegal Lost Logia and mass-based weapon research and presumed to be involved in an interdimensional arms/technology trade. TSAB sent several operatives to investigate but in 0050, during a routine reconnaissance sortie they were all shot down by an elite Belkan fighter squadron. This hindered TSAB's investigation effort until at least the Belkan War ended in June 0060, although they still maintained surveillance over Belkan military activities even during the Belkan War, in which they set up connections with several Osean and other Allied nation's spies. In 0054 (Strangereal year 1988), as a result of major economic recession territories of Belkan Federation began to secede one by one as independent countries, one of which became the Republic of Ustio. In 0056 (Strangereal year 1991), Osean Federation, Belka's biggest neighboring country, proposed Belka for a joint resource exploration program - but the program turned out to be a ruse and ended in failure that led Belka into further economic collapse. The event resulting in Belkan nationalist and even extremists movements considerably growing and the government poised to reclaim all seceded former Belkan Territories. In 0059 (Strangereal year 1994), The Usean International Astronomical Union (IAU) discovers that an asteroid named Ulysses 1994XF04 has a high chance of impacting the planet, it would then trigger a similar response to that of the Non-management World 97th's counterpart through construction of various anti-asteroid measures around the world in the following years. Belkan War (March 25th - June 6th, 0060) March 25th 0060, Belka began invading all its neighboring countries, within a week Belka forcefully reclaimed almost entirely of their former territories. By April, Osea and those countries invaded by Belka formed an alliance to push back the invasion. Lacking of proper military forces, the smaller Allied countries were mostly relying upon mercenaries' help, one of which is Ustio's 66th Air Force Unit of the 6th Air Division which would be known in infamy through their ruthlessness in combat and greatly contributes in turning the tide of the war that they're dubbed as the "Mercenary Dream Team" by their adversaries. In April 2nd, Belka dispatched squadrons of bomber to take out Ustio's last line of defense in Valais Air Base. In response, Valais scrambled its squadrons including mercenary squadrons to intercept Belkan bomber formations. Among them is the 66th Air Force Unit "Galm" who managed to repel the bombers and their escorts with ease. This marks the first allied victory against Belka since the beginning of the war. Two weeks after, Allied Forces launched a counter-attack operation to secure a supply route between Ustio and Allied country of Sapin. Following the success of previous counterattack operations, the Allied Forces managed to keep pushing towards Ustio's capital of Directus. In May 13th, Directus is finally liberated thanks to Galm Team's actions. Several days before the liberation of Directus, a joint covert ops between TSAB agents (which are responsible for preventing Belka from acquiring any local Lost Logia and using them as weapons of mass destruction) and Osean spies discovered a possible Belkan "superweapon" located somewhere within the ancient city of Glatisant in South Belka. This discovery led Allied Forces Command to launch an airstrike operation to secure Glatisant under guise of a "nuclear inspection" which was carried out in May 17th. Category:Locations Category:Crossover Category:Project Wings